Un momento de los dos
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Después del diario, viene un momento para los dos.


Después de cierto tiempo, Asuka y Shinji habían cambiado un poco la percepción que tenían el uno del otro conforme pasaban el tiempo juntos. Las desgracias por las que ambos pasaron, la niñez perdida por culpa del destino y los EVA; las desgracias van y vienen sobre ellos dos como las olas del mar y aún así pareciera que sólo ellos dos sufren de las mismas.

Baka, ya no hay leche. – Pronunció Asuka mientras abrazaba por detrás al piloto de la unidad 01.

¿No hay? – Preguntó él mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno de ambos. – Cuando regresemos de la escuela pasaré a comprar otro galón más. –

El invencible Shinji salvándonos de nuevo, como lo amo. – Dijo la alemana con cierto sarcasmo que el castaño notó.

Y aún así tu me amas. – Fue la respuesta de Shinji ganándose una mordida de parte de su amada Asuka. – Sabes, eso duele mucho. –

Eso dices tú. –

Para Asuka, el pasar el tiempo junto a su amado Shinji era una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo, aunque fuese un secreto. Desde que leyó ese diario, ambos supieron muchas cosas sobre el otro, así como las desgracias por las que han pasado por culpa de los EVA. En ese momento la chica soltó por breves instantes al castaño para que pudiera servir el desayuno.

Por cierto, hice los huevos que tanto te gustan. – Dijo el castaño dejando en la mesa el desayuno para Asuka.

Así me gusta, kínder. – Respondió Asuka para ver maravillada el desayuno que su novio le hizo a ella. – Te mereces que te de más amor, idiota. –

Sabes, de verdad eres grosera. – Ante eso la alemana le había lanzado una mirada molesta a su novio quien rio por ello ya que el rostro de Asuka era sumamente bello. – No te enfades, amo que seas así conmigo. –

La chica giro la mirada al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban.

Es porque me amas, tonto – Decía en voz baja ella mientras tomaba con su tenedor un poco de la comida que hizo el castaño. – Recuerda traer la leche. –

Shinji en ese momento terminó con la estufa, apagándola, para también tomar su desayuno y acompañar a Asuka. Ambos estaban en la silenciosa mesa donde faltaba una persona que les daba felicidad a ambos y esa persona era la tutora de ambos. La pareja no pudo evitar sentir tristeza ya que lamentablemente las desgracias para los dos jamás terminaban.

¿Crees que Misato esté bien? – Preguntó tristemente la alemana.

No lo sé, los doctores dicen que probablemente ella ya no sea la misma. – Contestó Shinji con cierta molestia en su voz. – Ojalá hubiéramos estado ahí, ella no debió haber ido. –

Asuka en ese momento bajó la mirada al recordar la noticia que les llegó a ambos. El joven sabía perfectamente que su novia ya no era la de antes y ahora sentía mucho dolor al no tener a Misato viviendo junto a ellos.

Asuka, ella está bien. – Dijo el castaño mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la piloto de la Unidad 02. – Los doctores dicen que también es probable que ella sea la de antes. –

Sí, pero nosotros no debimos habernos ido en primer lugar. – Respondió la pelirroja mientras apretaba sus manos en un par de puños. – Es mi culpa en primer lugar por ser una caprichosa. –

Ella jamás se hubiera encontrado con ese tipo y - La alemana comenzó a temblar ligeramente con el recuerdo de su guardiana.

En ese momento Shinji decidió abrazar a Asuka para calmarla ya que ella nuevamente se culpaba de todo, nuevamente ella cargaba sola con la culpa de todo y eso no era nada bueno. Nunca fue bueno que ella se aislara del resto del mundo y no iba a dejar que eso le sucediera nuevamente a Asuka. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo, eran ellos dos contra los ángeles y eran ellos dos contra sus propios temores.

Misato te hubiera regañado por culparte. – La voz de Shinji estaba cubierta por cierta melancolía al extrañar a la mujer a quien consideraba una hermana mayor. – Ella de seguro nos molestaría por andar de novios. –

La alemana, quien se abrazaba con fuerza en Shinji, estaba llorando mientras recordaba con alegría las discusiones sin sentido que tenían Misato y ella.

Ella siempre decía que te amaba, tonto – Dijo la alemana mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. – Le hubiera gustado vernos, no debimos de haberle ocultado esto. –

No, no debimos. – Respondió el castaño mientras abrazaba aún más a la chica. – Pero cuando vuelva, le diremos a Misato que somos una pareja. –

Asuka sonrió un poco tras escuchar las palabras de Shinji. Habían sufrido mucho y sabían que sus corazones comenzaban a sanar, pero también buscaban sanar el corazón de la mujer que les abrió el suyo y a quién amaban por eso.

— Debemos irnos a la escuela, ¿Estás lista? — Preguntó Shinji mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Asuka.

— Sí, sólo necesitaba esto.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Asuka asintió para así separarse de Shinji e ir a su cuarto por su mochila. El ir a la escuela juntos era algo que siempre hacían, pero ahora como pareja era un poco diferente.

—Ya está—Dijo Asuka—. Debemos apresurarnos si deseamos llegar a la primera clase a tiempo.

La chica notó una sonrisa en Shinji un tanto diferente cosa que le causo cierto sonrojo debido a que él le veía.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?—Preguntó—. ¡No seas así y dime qué es lo que tengo, Ikari!

—¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad?

—Darme cuenta de qué.

El chico simplemente señaló hacia la cabeza de la chica quien llevó sus manos para tocar su cabello y sus… pasadores.

—Te has puesto los pasadores que te regalé.

Asuka no dijo nada y simplemente pasó a lado de Shinji para regalarle una mirada molesta. Él viendo que su novia se había molestado la tomó del brazo para verla directamente a los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada, pero sabían que no necesitaban eso para señalar que se querían.

—¡Eres irritante!—Confesó ella—. En verdad cómo alguien como yo se enamoró de ti, Kínder.

—Sabes que te amo, aunque te enojes—Dijo él con felicidad—. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me dio alas para volar.

Sonriendo, ella tomó a Shinji de la camisa para poder darle un rápido beso que lo atontó momentáneamente cosa que aprovechó ella para soltarse y enseñarle la lengua a un sonrojado Shinji.

—Espero que digas eso en nuestros votos, tercero.

El joven Ikari sonrió. Tomando su mochila, Shinji acompañó a su novia para salir del departamento, agradeciendo por haber tomado el coraje para estar junto a ella.


End file.
